


Tony's Rough Kinktober

by GoringWriting



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Corsetry, Costumes, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Fisting, Fivesome, Forced Masturbation, Formalwear, Foursome, Fucking Machines, Gags, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sixsome, Size Difference, Suspension, Temperature Play, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony's adventure during Kinktober all of these will be dub-con/ non con. Read at own risk.****The prompts for the remaining chapters are all filled. The only thing left is the free day. I will be collecting votes for that until the rest of the days are over. You can vote on any ship (any where from two people to infinite people) by using the link at the bottom of the first chapter.I will not write Hammer, Stane, Howard, or Killian. But everything else is free real estate.





	1. Chapter/Kinks/Ship list

Ash worship/Wax play (Tony x Clint x Natasha)  
Voyeurism/Rimming/Body swap (Tony x Steve x Bucky)  
Tentacles/Distention (Tony x Venom)  
Gags/Cunniligus/Fisting (Tony x Pepper)  
Bondage/Vibrator (Tony x Stephen)  
Suspension/Masks/Blow jobs (Tony X loki)  
Forniphilia/Aphrodisiacs (Tony X T'Challa)  
Oviposition (Tony X Venom)  
Pet Play/Costumes (Tony x Stephen x Steve)  
Face sitting/Toys (Tony x Natasha)  
Mirror Sex/Formal wear (Tony x Stephen)  
Lingerie/Cross-dressing (Tony x Stephen)  
pegging/ Nipple play/dirty talk (Tony x Bucky)  
Fucking machine/Praise Kink (Tony x Steve)  
Hair pulling (Tony x Clint)  
Shibari (Tony x Logan)  
Lap dances (Tony x Avengers)  
Glory hole (Tony x Anonymous)  
Double penetration (Tony x Bucky x Steve)  
Masturbation/Exhibitionism (Tony x T'Challa)  
Edging/ Size difference (Tony x Hulk)  
Telepathy/crying (Tony x stephen)  
Corset/collaring/Threesome (Tony x Steve x Bucky)  
Begging/ Anal (Tony x T'Challa)  
Monsterfucking (Tony x Venom)  
Breath play/orgasm denial (Tony x Stephen)  
Sex pollen (Tony x Avengers)  
Overstimulation (Tony x Bucky)  
Hand jobs (Tony x loki)  
Temperature play/Degradation (Tony x Loki)  
Free day (I will make a poll asking for kinks and one for ship)

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdfjGvsliYZwQwioNg86zYa5SV60uYcky9C_oo35KhQxDi8-w/viewform  
^(Link for the voting)


	2. Ass Worship/Wax Play: Tony/Natasha/Clint

Tony cries out as another drop of wax lands on the soft skin of his shoulder. The wax continues a slow trail over his cheeks and up his back to pool in the small of his back where fingers idly trace through it and drag it across his skin. Writing words with it.

Tony had been able to tell the first words were “Property of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov” and slut. But then they had combined sensations. Natasha would drag the wax across his skin but at the same time Clint would drop some wax on his neck or side distracting him so he has no idea what’s being written.

“God Tash, his skin looks so good like this. Like it was made for wax. Can’t wait to see his little whole twitching around a candle” Clint says and Tony’s cuffed hands are moved to rest above the swell of his ass before he can try to jerk himself off the table.

“Show us your hole,” Nastasha says and Tony shakes his head trying to pull himself free from the rope wrapped around his torso and going underneath the table to keep him there.

“Show us your hole Stark,” Natash says again and punctuates the order but digging her nails into his shoulder. Tony spasms and his hands grab his cheeks and pulls them aside so Clint can see his hole.

“Very nice. It’s so pink Tash,” He says brushing the pad of his thumb over the entrance and Tony’s body jerks and his teeth sink into the gag that Natasha had forced into his mouth when they had first grabbed him on his way out of the shower this morning.

“Is it smooth?” Natasha asks and Tony shudders. In preparation for whatever the fuck this is, they had tied him down while and Natasha had shaved him. A move his is now grateful for because just imagining the feel of the wax pulling on his hair is bad enough for him.

“Like a girl’s. You did good Tasha. Come on slut, thank her for shaving you nice and silky smooth,” Clint says pressing down on Tony’s hole.

Tony whimpers around the gag and Natasha forces him to look up at her.

“Thank me, or we’ll have to get creative,” she says and Tony drools around the gag and just as he mumbles a thank you through it there’s searing hot wax being dripped onto his hole. 

Tony screams and his body arches so hard he’s afraid he’s going to break his spine.

“Oh did you like that?” Natasha as sickeningly sweet and Tony feels wax dribble into his holw and down his balls and he shudders as Clint gives his cock a couple of strokes before Tony loses sight of Natasha when she joins Clint at his ass.

“God why did it take us so long to do something to this sweet ass? We’ve seen it every day for months. We should have taken it a long time ago,” Clint says and begins kneading Tony’s cheeks while Natasha slides a finger into his hole and then back out.

“So tight. Haven’t you ever had anything in here before?” Natasha asks adding a second finger and Tony bites into his gag.

“I would have sworn he probably let Pepper peg his ass whenever she wanted. Isn’t that right Tony? If Pepper asked you would drop your pants and bend over like a proper little slut in front of all those businessmen she always complains about. Are you telling me that Pepper has never tried to fuck you?” Natasha coos and slides a third finger in and Tony whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Hold on Tasha, I want to eat him out,” Clint says and the fingers and suddenly he can feel Clint’s mouth against his cheek and then teeth gently nibbling on the flesh as he moves towards Tony’s hole.

“Open up a little more. Open yourself till it hurts,” Clint hisses and Tony pulls his cheeks farther apart. He whimpers but obeys and suddenly Clint is sucking on the skin around Tony’s rim and Tony is jerking and screaming into the gag. He whimpers louder when Natasha wraps a hand around Tony’s cock and begins to slowly stroke his cock and Tony shudders and Clint begins thrusting his tongue into his hole. 

“Clint hurry up and fuck his ass so I can have my turn,” Natasha says and then runs her hands into Tony’s hair and he feels the buckle for the gag being opened and finally it’s out of his mouth and it’s followed by all the built up drool. 

“Fuck him now Clint or I’ll take my turn,” Natasha says and Clint’s mouth vanishes and is replaced by his lubed up cock. Clint wastes no time slamming all the way in and making sure Tony feels every inch.

“This is how this is going to work, as long as you keep making pretty noises I’ll keep stroking you. If you stop I’ll have to edge you. When you are ready to cum you are going to ask Clint nicely for him to make you cum. Depending on how well behaved you are we may or may not allow it. So you’ll just have to behave,” Natasha says and Clint starts fucking him with perfect aim at his prostate.

“They don’t call me Hawkeye for nothing,” Clint says and Tony knows he will have bruises on his ass cheeks and everywhere the ropes are pressed against his skin.

“You’re being pretty quiet over there,” Natasha says and Tony jerks in the ropes and starts moaning. The last thing he needs is to be edged. If they decide to edge him he knows that his body will give up and he’ll be theirs in mind just as much as he has been made theirs in body.

“Yeah, that’s it. Make sure the whole world can hear you,” Clint says and Tony whimpers and licks his lips and takes a deep breath.

“Please, I’m ready to cum. Please let me cum!” Tony begs loudly eyes squeezed shut and his voice breaking. Yes but you have to beg Clint to go harder and harder. He will and I will stroke you faster. If you forget then we will slow down just as you get oh so close to your orgasm,” Natasha says using that voice she sometimes uses when she joins on on Bucky’s games with Steve.

“Harder! Please!” Tony cries out and it takes him two minutes of Natasha’s stroking and Clint’s fucking for his cock to explode. He’s still shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm when Clint pulls out and helps Natasha turn him onto his back and making sure that the ropes are still binding tightly.

“Clint...grab the black wax candle,” Natasha says and Tony whimpers again and flinches when Clint dribbles a few drops on his nipples.

“Aww he’s so out of it...this isn’t fun anymore,” Natasha says when Tony doesn’t give the reaction she expects.

“Let’s just finish up with him and then get him back to his workshop,” Clint says and picks up the candle again and Tony jerks as wax is dribbled down his chest and Natasha holds his cock up with a wooden stick and wax is poured over the head of his cock and that manages to get a reaction out of him.

His body bucks itself nearly in half.

“Perfect. Clint, go get the gag we put aside for today,” Natasha says and holds Tony’s face when it rolls limply against the table. Clint comes back with a gag that has half a ball on one end leading into a dildo.

Natasha forces Tony’s mouth open an they buckle the gag into his mouth with the ball wedged into his mouth. 

Before he knows it Natasha has a knee on each side of his head and she takes the dildo until her pussy is pressed against his nose and all Tony can smell and see. 

It takes a couple of minutes but soon Natasha climaxes and Tony finds himself being untied and his clothes are put on him and they take him to his lab and leave him in the chair but no before slipping some drugs into his system so when he wakes up he will not remember what happened here. 

The next morning Tony wakes up at nearly one in the afternoon. His body is sore and he's tired but he chalks those up to aging.

He really needs to stop falling asleep in his lab. It's not good for his health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Body swap with Tony, Bucky and Steve.


End file.
